TMNT: An Enemy Acquired
by Dinosaur Soldier
Summary: The Foot Clan was being acquired by another organization and the turtles were on a mission to find out.
1. Mission Briefing

Four turtles, four brothers named after the four Renaissance artists lived in the sewers of New York with Splinter, a rat whom they called father. Years had passed after they eliminated Shredder whose identity was Oroku Saki leading the notorious Foot Clan, they managed to make peace with Karai, Shredder's adopted daughter who left the Foot Clan.

One year had passed since the wedding of April O'Neil and Casey Jones, the turtles and Splinter lived in peace. Recently April got a job in an organization Vital Situation Swift Elimination (VSSE).

One day, it was supposed to be a normal day for the turtles: Leonardo wearing a blue mask was meditating, Raphael wearing a red mask was working out with dumbbells, Donatello wearing a purple mask and glasses was keeping technology up to date, and Michelangelo wearing an orange mask was playing video games. The turtles received a call from April.

"Hi April, how are you doing? How's your job at the VSSE?" Donatello asked.

"Hi Don, I'm doing fine and it's going well at the VSSE. I have some bad news for you," said April.

"Tell us."

"The Foot Clan is being acquired by the organization Kantaris," she showed him the insignia of the other organization.

"What do you know about Kantaris?"

"Their leader was also being called Kantaris and there's no other information about her. The organization is known to be an arms supplier to the black market," April showed him the photo of a grey-haired woman in her mid-30's.

"What's at stake for us?"

"I need you four to infiltrate their base which is a hotel covering their weapons factory. Good luck and be careful guys," April ended her call.

Donatello informed the others and Raphael responded, "The Foot, I thought they're history."

"You're telling us that the Foot is being acquired by an arms supplier?" Leonardo asked.

"It's true, April told us to infiltrate their base," Donatello spoke as he provided his brothers the location.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Michelangelo muttered.

"The Foot might become stronger under Kantaris' leadership and it's up to us to find out," said Leonardo.

"Proceed with caution my sons," Splinter reminded them.

Leonardo took his twin katana, Donatello strapped in his bo staff, Raphael had his twin sai ready, and Michelangelo equipped himself with twin nunchaku. The four brothers set out to the Kantaris base.


	2. Area 1 - Control Room

With the help of Donatello's PDA linked to the GPS, the four turtles arrived to the hotel. "Looks like this is it," said the turtle in purple mask.

"The hotel makes a good cover," Leonardo commented.

"We should find the control room and deactivate the security systems."

"Good idea, Donny."

First they sneaked into the vent making their to the control room using the mapping system of Donatello's PDA. When they arrived, Leonardo tipped them off, "Stay sharp, the Foot might have spoken to Kantaris about us."

As they jumped out of the vent into the control room, they heard, "Clear. Fire!" The men of the new organization began firing their pistols at the turtles. The men in blue uniforms were inaccurate and were easy to be taken down. The men in manager's outfit were slightly more accurate than the men in blue uniforms and the turtles had to dodge their accurate shots. The turtles heard the men saying "Freeze" and "Halt". The turtles jumped at the men kicking and bashing them knocking them unconscious. Michelangelo took the handguns along with their ammunition and decided to play with those.

"Keep me covered when I'm deactivating the security systems," Donatello spoke as he began hacking into the security systems and began deactivating them.

More men arrived into the control and Michelangelo used the two pistols gunning them down. Leonardo knocked the pistol of one man off with an uppercut then punched him and Raphael did a spin kick on a group of men. As the men in red uniform were more accurate than the managers, the turtles would have to dodge those lethal shots. Michelangelo had to first take out the men in red before the men in blue. He noticed a man in yellow uniform had his gun ready but attempted to flee instead of firing. The turtle in orange mask shot the man in yellow dead before he could escape.

With no gunmen in the control room, the masked men in black wearing grey vests, boots, and gloves appeared. Instead of the red three-pronged insignia, they had the symbol of the new organization. "The Foot Ninjas became ninjas of Kantaris," Raphael commented. The ninjas were equipped with katanas, steel poles, and shurikens. Michelangelo had to switch the handguns for his nunchaku to melee the ninjas. The ninjas were the same as the ones who received extra training from Karai when the Shredder was their master; nevertheless the turtles were more of a match to them. Michelangelo also took down the men in yellow uniform who appeared with the ninjas before they could flee. The managers also fought alongside with the ninjas using their handguns.

"This is even more complicated than I thought," said Raphael.

"Keep an eye for their guns shots," Leonardo gave his brothers except Donatello the tip.

When Donatello finished with the security systems, the area was cleared, "Brothers, I got the location of their leader."

"Where is she?" Leonardo asked.

"She's in the ballroom," said the turtle in purple mask with certainty.

Michelangelo picked up the pistol ammunition from his kills and from the men in yellow uniform he got ammunition for another weapon, "Donny, what are those for?"

"They are machine-gun ammunition," Donatello replied and took a pistol from a fallen man.

The turtles began going through the vent to the ballroom instead of using the hallway.


	3. Area 2 - Ballroom

The turtles traveled through the vent avoiding being seen by the men until they reached the ballroom. They got down into a corridor and when they opened the door, the men behind it opened fire at them. Michelangelo and Donatello returned the fire with their pistols while Leonardo and Raphael somersaulted to dodge the gunshots. The two brothers with bladed weapons kicked and punched the men knocking them unconscious as well as sending their pistols flying out of their hands. When the ninjas appeared, Michelangelo and Donatello switched to their melee weapons to swipe the ninjas. Leonardo and Raphael parried the enemy ninjas' katanas with their bladed weapons. Leonardo did a split kick on two ninjas while Raphael pushed the ninjas aside then did a head-spin kick.

When no more men were coming, the turtles spotted the grey-haired woman who was in her mid-30's wearing a red dress, grey gloves and boots like the one in the photo April showed them. They jumped down in front of her and she was not surprised.

"You must be the leader Kantaris," Leonardo spoke as he was not mistaken.

"You learn fast. How nice to meet you turtles. We heard a lot about you four. Welcome to Kantaris base. You're just in time for the party. I got someone for you four to play with," she spoke in a sly tone. "It's show time, baby. Play to the death!"

A humanoid jumped down wearing blue suit and having red glowing eyes.

"What the shell is that?" Raphael asked angrily preparing his sai.

"I don't think he looks human," Donatello could tell judging from the fact that the humanoid could not speak as it did not have a mouth.

The humanoid began hurling electric boomerangs at the turtles and they dodged those attacks. When they got close, it used unarmed martial arts combat. Donatello did an overhead bash on it but it hit the humanoid's arm that parried the bow. Raphael slashed it with his left sai and Leonardo cut its right arm off. Michelangelo did a combination of swipes knocking the humanoid down and it jumped back. It used the remaining to hurl electric boomerangs at the turtles and the attacks missed. With the combination of swipes and slashes, the humanoid was defeated. It screamed and sparks of electricity came out. It then collapsed into ground and the sparks were seen one last time.

"It's more like a robot," Michelangelo commented.

"Sure is," Donatello confirmed.

"Damn it!" Kantaris muttered and a door behind her opened.

"After her!" Leonardo ordered as the four brothers pursued her.


	4. Area 3 - Swimming Pool

The four turtles pursued Kantaris and Donatello was tracking her position. "Brothers, she is passing through the swimming pool."

"I wonder if there are any cute girls in bikinis," Michelangelo muttered. "Oww." Raphael slapped him.

"Don't even think about it," said the turtle in red mask.

"I don't think the organization had let any guests in," said Leonardo.

As they jumped up, there were men stationed and one of them said, "Clear."

Donatello gunned down the man in red uniform and Michelangelo shot the man in yellow uniform dead. Leonardo did a split kick on a manager and a man in blue uniform. Raphael did a jump kick on the man in blue uniform.

As the Kantaris ninjas jumped in, Michelangelo and Donatello switched to their melee weapons to take them down. Leonardo parried the enemies' katanas with his own then did a split kick on them. Raphael lunged catching the blades with the prongs of his sai then uppercut a ninja followed with a combination of punches and kicks. Leonardo spotted a man in black vest, yellowish-brown cap and trousers, equipped with a machinegun entering into the room. As the man pulled the trigger, "WATCH OUT!" Leonardo shouted.

"Machinegun!" Donatello shouted.

The turtles went into cover from the barrage of bullets. This bought time for the other gunmen to take positions. When the machine-gunner ran out of ammo, Michelangelo gunned him down. Leonardo dodged an accurate shot from a man in red uniform and then somersaulted. The turtle in blue mask uppercut the gunman, then gave him a punch. Raphael unleashed a combination of punches and kicks on another manager. Donatello and Michelangelo swiped the remaining gunmen in the room. Michelangelo took the machinegun from the dead man along with the ammunition as well as the extra from the dead man in yellow uniform.

When the turtles got out into the swimming pool, "There they are," said a manager calling more men in. Donatello and Michelangelo gunned down the men in red uniform and another machine-gunner. The two brothers spotted a man in orange vest and green trousers equipped with a tube-shaped weapon. "He's got a bazooka," Donatello spoke as he recognized the weapon. The turtle in purple mask gunned down the man with bazooka and Michelangelo shot another man with bazooka attempting to flee. Leonardo and Raphael easily handled the managers and the men in blue uniforms.

The four brothers crossed the bridge and Michelangelo picked up the bazooka, "This will come in handy."

"Save it for a tougher opponent," said Donatello.

Michelangelo and Donatello gunned down the men across the water while Leonardo and Raphael unleashed a series of melee attacks on nearby men especially the men wearing jeans. Two of the men in jeans wore blue patterned T-shirts and one man wore a red patterned T-shirt. After Michelangelo gunned down a man in yellow uniform, he found machinegun ammo and an extra rocket.

As they advanced, "there's a boat," said Michelangelo. There were more men wearing jeans in the boat and one of them shouted "FIRE!" Leonardo knocked another manager into the water and Raphael took down a man in red patterned shirt. Donatello and Michelangelo gunned down the men in the boat and a man in yellow uniform in the other side of the pool. Donatello gunned a machine-gunner and Michelangelo shot the last man in red uniform. Leonardo took down another manager and Raphael took down the last man in blue uniform.

Something swerved and flew past the turtles. "What the shell is that?" Raphael demanded.

"It's … a gunship," Donatello spoke according to what he could make out of.

"Grenade!" Michelangelo shouted as a man wearing a green T-shirt and jeans threw a stick grenade at them. The four brothers jumped out of the blast radius and Donatello let out a shot that knocked the man into the water.

Michelangelo and Donatello quickly gunned down three men with bazookas and one of them was taken by the turtle in purple mask. They took all of the rockets.

The turtles proceeded into another room where they fought more men and ninjas. Instead of the men in red and blue uniforms, there were more men in red and blue patterned T-shirts. Raphael did a head-spin kick on a man wearing grey outfit and helmet knocking the shield off. Leonardo did a split kick on two men with shields. Donatello and Michelangelo gunned down a man in yellow uniform and two machine-gunners.

"Those will come in handy," Raphael spoke as he put the right side sai back and picked up a shield. Leonardo put back the left side katana back and picked up another shield. With the shields, bullets would no longer be a problem for the two brothers.

Donatello and Michelangelo jumped up and a machine-gunner was firing upwards intercepting them. Raphael went after him and took him down. When it came to ninjas, Leonardo and Raphael could smite them with their shields then finished them off with their kicks and punches. Both brothers also smote the gunmen with their shields and did the same thing like they did on the ninjas. Michelangelo gunned down every last men in yellow uniform preventing them from reaching the stairs. Leonardo and Raphael had to dodge the rockets fired from the men wielding bazookas. Donatello and Michelangelo gunned the men down and took the rockets.

Leonardo spotted Kantaris on the upper level and she muttered, "Damn those pests! How hard is it just to kill four giant turtles?"

"After her!" Leonardo ordered as the four brothers went upwards.


	5. Boss Area - Helipad

The turtles ran upstairs and were blocked by men wearing grey outfits and helmets, wielding pistols and shields. Leonardo and Raphael used the shields to absorb the bullets if the shots were accurate. The two brothers smote the men with their shields followed by punches and kicks. Donatello and Michelangelo gunned down the men in jeans: most of them in blue patterned shirts and the rest in red patterned shirts. Leonardo uppercut the last manager and gave a series of punches. When the ninjas appeared, Donatello and Michelangelo switched to their melee weapons. The two brothers swiped the ninjas while Leonardo and Raphael gave the ninjas a series of punches and kicks. After taking the men, they heard machinegun fire.

"It must be the gunship's autocannons," Donatello spoke as he recognized the sound remembering the gunship they saw in the swimming pool. The four turtles turned to their air threat. The turtles had to dodge the missiles launched by the gunship so that they hit something else.

"Donny, those bazookas should sure come in handy," said Michelangelo.

"Though they are inaccurate, they are our best bet," said the turtle wearing purple mask. The two brothers prepared their bazookas as the gunship turned to face them. When the gunship fired its autocannons, Donatello and Michelangelo fired a pair of rockets at the gunship dealing high amount of damage. The explosion caught the fire on the gunship and it struggled to drop men to deal with the turtles. Raphael and Leonardo were able to handle the men while their brothers were busy with the gunship. After Donatello and Michelangelo shot the wings of the gunship, it then crashed.

However another gunship took off, "SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Raphael shouted.

"I'll be back," said Kantaris as she looked at the turtles from the window.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Donatello.

Though Kantaris fled unharmed, the turtles had learned the fact that the Foot Clan was being acquired. She was not done with the turtles.


	6. Mission Debrief

After the turtles returned to their lair, April was there. "Hi guys, what did you guys find?" she asked.

"The ninjas now bear the insignia of Kantaris," said Leonardo.

"Kantaris have plenty of gunmen," said Donatello.

"Damn that bitch! She got away," Raphael spoke in an angry.

"She even got that big as* gunship to distract us," said Michelangelo.

"Kantaris is cunning, you'll get her next time," April stated the fact and mollified the turtles.

"You never know what your new enemy was planning," said Splinter.

"Besides we had to use those to take down that gunship," Michelangelo spoke as he showed off the bazooka.

There was no celebration afterwards even though they had dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

The sequel, "TMNT: The Setup" will be released next week.


End file.
